Komiger
| yw2 = 145 | effect = Tiger Power | foodyw = Milk | yw3 = 258 | yw = 102 | ywb = 183 | ywb2 = 263 | foodyw3 = Milk | ywww = 4101 | ukiukipedia = YW2-022 #PYW-055 #PYW-267 (Wanderer) #SYW-025 #YD3-022 #YDU-017 (Wanderer)}} is a Rank A Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Komiger evolves from Komajiro starting at level 35. In Yo-Kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls, he evolves from Komajiro at Level 33. As of Yo-kai Watch Blasters, he evolves from Komajiro when fused with a Swirly Soul. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Cameo Yo-kai Biology A pale-orange, tiger-like Yo-kai with big, pale blue eyes encircled by dark brown markings that resemble tiger stripes, as well as brown whiskers, and stripes on his arms and hips. His inner ears are orange, while his chest and muzzle are cream colored. He has a brown flame-like ponytail and tail. Similarly to his previous form, he has long brown, flaming eyebrows. Wisps of beige are on his wrists and feet. The pouch from his prior form has become a short cape. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Komajiro will evolve into Komiger once it reached level 35. Alternatively, Komiger can be found on the 1st and 2nd floors of Nocturne Hospital (Shopper's Row). Yo-kai Watch 2 Komajiro will now evolve into Komiger once it reached level 33, 2 levels earlier than in the first game. Alternatively, Komiger can be found on a Yo-kai spot located on Bear's house's roof. It should be noted that the skill Komiger will be different on between Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls and, in case of Psychic Specters, the choice between Spirit doughnuts and Soul doughnuts at the beginning of the game. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Unlike the first two games in the main series, Komajiro will now evolve into Komiger when fused with a Swirly Soul. Yo-kai Watch 3 Similar to Yo-kai Watch 2, the only way to befriend Komiger is to evolve from Komajiro. Like in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Komajiro will instead evolve into Komiger when fused with a Swirly Soul. Yo-kai Watch Animated Series Komiger made his anime debut as a cameo in EP202. Game data Evolution Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Fusion (as of Yo-kai Blasters) Movelist |90-135|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Raises an ally's SPD to match that of a tiger.}} |120|Lightning|All enemies|Calls down strong lightning bolts upon his unfortunate enemies.}} (1, 2:FS) (2:FS)||-||With adjacent Alpha Yo-kai, STR increases. (1, 2:FS) Deals Lightning damage with regular attacks. (2:BS)}} Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch):' '"Phew. I hate losing! But I like joining!" * Loafing: "Gimme a sec!" * Receiving food (favourite): "Wow! Amazing!" * Receiving food (normal): *chew chew* Etymology * "Komiger" is a portmanteau of komainu and tiger. * "Torajirō" is a portmanteau of tora (虎, "tiger") and Komajirō. * "Komatigrado" is a portmanteau of "komainu" and "Atigrado" (Tabby) Origin See Komajiro#Origin Trivia * Originally, his in-game model, as well as his first medal, had his face be completely colored orange, missing the white muzzle from his artwork. This was not corrected until Yo-kai Watch Blasters. In other languages de:Komatigga Category:Charming Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Level-up Evolutions Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:Komainu Category:Omamori Tribe Category:One-chanceside